Hunter and the forgotten
by BubblyLit
Summary: Hunter had his childhood friends right? What if they came back one day? And what if Morgan wins a contest for 8 to Disneyland California? Romance! LOTS OF ROMANCE! CH.3 ADDED! MorganHunter
1. Default Chapter

**Prologue**

Rain drops pelted down on Jezebel Stone, as she climbed the steps to the Niall's house. Jezebel was the grand age of six, and best friends with Hunter Niall, and Alwyn Niall. Her other best friend was Trevor Eventide, Sky's brother, and Hunter and Alwyn's cousin. Jezebel somehow stayed away from Linden. In some ways he stayed away from her too. Linden was in more ways than one petrified of the waves of power radiating of the tiny little six year old. It was amazing how powerful one could be at that age, without feeling some kind of earthquake, just from blinking. Jezebel was quite a cute little girl. Her eyes were absolutely magnifying. There was a dark navy blue ring around her iris and inside a beautiful light blue crystal ice colour. Jezebel had brownish blond hair, that slinked into waist-length ringlets, and bounced when she raced with Hunter, for the good spot down by the lake. She was a quiet one, but her grin spoke for itself. Only her friends, like Trevor, Hunter, and Alwyn could really make her talk freely. She had the out-looks and perspectives like a naïve little toddler, but she was much, _much_ more.

They all lived in the small village together, and had known each other since birth. All best friends forever as they said. They'd made a pact to be friends forever and eternity. Pricked their fingers and everything. Daniel Niall didn't take it all that well, referring it to dark magick, but really, it was just child's play.

Trevor was beside her and grinning. Jezebel shivered. It was freezing, and her mother hadn't been paying too much attention to her lately, so Jezebel had marched out of the door, coatless and fearless. Getting up at seven making breakfast, then going back to bed until 5:30. Her mother was suffering from depression and the whole village new. No one spoke of it to anyone. It was like the big purple elephant in the room nobody mentions. And everyone refused to speak of it to Jezebel. Jezebel hadn't an idea what was wrong with her mother. Eventually, Mrs. Stone would perish and Jezebel would be lost.

"Hi Hunter!" Jezebel cheered brightly. Trevor grinned at Hunter. Hunter smiled back at them, his green eyes sparkling mischievously.

"Let's go to the creek!" Trevor suggested jumping up and down manically. Hunter nodded agreeably and called Alwyn down the stairs. Ah everything seemed perfect...

Until

a)Hunter and Alwyn's parents disappear

b)They start living with Uncle Beck

c)Hunter grows up and moves away

d)Jezebel's mom dies of depression

and e)the group got broken up...


	2. Jezebel Stone, is that you?

The subtle flutter of wings of a bird, and their beautiful song, woke me up, slowly but gently. I glanced down at my bedside table, and snatched up a note.

_Hey Morgan_

'_Tis yo sista_

_Just writing a note saying me, mum, and dad left for church without you._

_You looked sick last night. Another Saturday orgy? Hehe, just playin'._

_Mary K._

I sighed and heard the phone ring.

"Yeah?" I answered my voice groggy.

"Hello, beautiful," Hunter greeted.

"Hey, what's up?" I asked, smiling.

"Eh, well, couldyou come over? I want you to meet someone," Hunter sounded eager, and I was curious.

I mock-gasped.

"Is this the 'other woman' I've been suspecting?" I said playfully.

Hunter laughed, which melted my heart.

"I'll see you in 40?" He asked.

I agreed and we bid our goodbyes.

I sat on the couch flipping through some catalogs, Sky had left laying around. I cringed as I realized it was Cosmopolitan, and I came across a diagram of something I didn't know existed. Suddenly, the door bell rang and I jogged up to it, not quite sure of the presence.

Looking through the peep hole, and got a glimpse of a girl, no older than 18.

Opening the door, and smiled.

"Can I help you?" I asked.

She beamed.

"Hunter? Is that you? I haven't seen you in ages!" She exclaimed, attacking me with a hug that knocked the wind out of me.

"Umm-Come right in-" I said in a strangled voice.

Running into my house, I saw her scanning it, soaking up every inch.

"Er…Would you like some tea?" I offered, not quite sure who this girl was.

She agreed and sat down at the kitchen table.

I fixed the tea, handed her a cup, and sat down.

I finally had a good look at her.

She had long ringlets of platinum blonde hair, bright blue eyes with a familiar dark ring around his iris… She wore pink layers of lip gloss, smoky eye shadow stuff, which I didn't really know how she did… But then again I think that's probably healthy. Because you know. I'm a guy. And I'm stupid, because I figure you would've gotten that. Shut up brain.

She was a stunningly pretty girl, and she was wearing a pink hoodie sweatshirt.

"So…um…," I didn't really want to be rude…but…"Um, who are you?"

The girl was startled, but chuckled good-heartedly.

"Take a wild guess," she grinned.

"Hmm… IRS?" I joked. She rolled her eyes. "Typical old Hunter," she laughed.

"Okay…Do recognize the name Jezebel?" She asked, her bright blue eyes sparkling wickedly. I was confused for a moment, and then it hit me.

My jaw dropped and I stood up and gave her another huge bear hug.

"Oh goddess! It's you! I can't believe it! It's been so long!" I exclaimed!

We broke apart and looked each other up and down.

"Jezze, Jezze, you grow _up,_" I teased, in my pathetic foreign accent. She raised an eyebrow.

"As have you,"

"Do you mind if I invite my girlfriend over? I really want you twoto meet!" I suggested.

She smiled.

"Does dear old Hunter have a gal pal? Pssh, I don't care. Invite her over!" She said, socking me in the shoulder.

Turning away, I winced, remembering how strong she was.

Calling Morgan, I was overcome by excitement when she picked up.

"Hello Beautiful…"


	3. Trevor

I sat on the couch in front of the beautiful Jezebel Stone, feeling like a lumberjack, masculine, and insignificant. Jezebel flashed me a sweet smile, and I returned one, what I felt probably wasn't. Probably a drunken grin.

"So, Jezebel, do you still keep in touch with Trevor?" Hunter asked, leaning forward, in intense interest. I scowled.

"Um, well, _actually_, he's out right now… he's looking for a place to stay! Trevor and I are starting school here… we were both having a little trouble back home, so we banded together. Decided we'd leave… see if things got better. The last I heard of you, you were working for the council, so I asked to see where you'd gotten to… Well, it took some convincing, to make sure we weren't you know… some sort of Anti-Seeker cult, out to slaughter you or something," She finished taking a sip of her tea, gracefully, I might add, the stupid bitch.

Hunter smiled. "You know, you could stay here, if you like," Hunter suggested, and I wanted to kick him. "Sky's in England, and there's a nook over there, we could always put up a sheet for privacy," nodding towards the laundry room.

Jezebel shook her head.

"No, I'm sorry I won't let you do that. Besides, me and Trevor came out here to find ourselves. Start over," She said brushing a piece of platinum blonde hair over her shoulder. I was swept with relief.

I realized I hadn't said a word this whole half hour…I pretty much just nodded and smiled. _Moron…_

Hunter lifted an eyebrow.

"And you plan on paying for this how?" He asked, with his usual critical analysis. Jezebel sighed.

"I have my mom's money. She left everything to me, so I'm set for the next sixty years," Jezebel said with no hidden grief. Hunter sighed, defeated.

"Well-" Hunter began but the doorbell cut him off. "Lemme guess… Hitler," he muttered striding towards the door.

Jezebel rose her eyebrows and turned to me.

"So how old are you?" Jezebel asked, her pink lips spreading across her face. I let out a breath and answered politely.

"Hey, cool, same age as me. Maybe we could be friends," she said, but I didn't get a chance to answer as she jumped out of her seat and walked across the room. I turned and was shocked as it looked like I was seeing double.

Which one's Hunter?

This must be Trevor.

Jezebel walked over, with none of her usual ease, and clumsily tripped, and collided hard with the rug. Everyone was laughing and I was wondering, now that Trevor was here, she'd become so… 'inelegant'.

Jezebel's POV

I collided hard with the floor, and felt my face start burning. I soon felt gentle, but strong hand grasp my arm, and lift me up. I gazed up into Trevor's eyes, and smiled shyly, but looked away quickly.

Everyone was laughing but I was hot with embarrassment. Morgan got up and shook hands with Trevor and said she had to go, her parents would be back soon.

Morgan seemed nice to me. Kind of shy, quiet, and reserved. Pretty, I thought. But her face seemed empty. It seemed as if it had no story to tell, as if she'd been through nothing. No laugh lines, no wrinkles.

Hunter said he'd drive with her to her house. That just left me and Trevor.

I glanced at him, and smiled. Ever since I'd discovered my crush on him, it had begun to be harder to be around him. Very awkward.

"I can't believe we're here…"


	4. The Mall of Wild Animals

"Hey Morgan. Why so glum?" Mary K. sung joyfully. She marched to the fridge and threw me a Diet Coke which I let hit the floor. My sister stood there dumbfounded. "Uh...You okay?" she asked. I shook my head. "Oh...um yeah I'm alright. Just bored." I replied dully.  
"Yeah? I was thinking about going to the mall, if you wanted to tag along that'd be great; I don't have a ride anyway." My eyes were glazed over and I made out some sort of a nod. Mary K. grinned and snatched my keys from the counter. "I'll go warm up the car," She said bouncing out of the house. I treaded out after her, sweeping my hair in a quick ponytail, sadly knowing that I looked about as good as a 600 pound man with nose ring. 

Mary K. and I hopped in the car and drove off to the only mall in small town of Widow's Vale. It was crazy to think about how small the town was, and how many big things had happened here. Flipping insane.

Well, the mall only contained about 30 or so stores, and about 10 of them being any clothes shops. Mary K and I usually go back to school shopping in a New York, but lately it seemed like clothes weren't a huge deal in my life (not like they ever were before).

Driving to the mall with Mary K. felt so relaxing and calm, and not worrying about saving the world, as dramatic as that may sound. Everything in my life seemed at ease, and peaceful. Even everything with Jezebel was calm. I was actually get along quite well with her. Her, Bree, and I were hanging out every once and awhile. Nothing to big, but just an afternoon at the mall, or going to see a movie, as it could be awkward sometimes.

The minute Mary K., and I walked into the mall there was a huge crowd, and little stands set up in any nook these merchants could get there hands on. It was unbearably tight and squishy, everyone being very rude and rowdy. I looked at Mary K. and she just shrugged and tapped a calmer looking woman on the shoulder. "Um, Excuse me? Do you know whats going on here?" Mary K. asked gently. The woman smiled and twirled around. "I've been told, everyone's here to promote contests. I guess everyone just comes here. Like a heard of wild animals, I tell you..." she muttered as she was pushed aside by a gruff looking man.

We raised our eyebrows at each other. Mary K. looked like she was struck by an idea. "Wanna just walk around and enter random contests?" She asked grinning manically. "Mary K., these are scams, they just get your phone number so they can bug you about-" but she wouldn't let me finish and dragged me to the center of the contests stands.

Hours later, when we were worn out, Mary K. the most as she had entered every contest that was going anywhere, which included, Spain, Jamaica, Cuba, London, Paris, Mexico, and Sydney, Australia. I just rolled my eyes at everything. But she made me enter atleast one contest, so I chose the one that was the least crowded and the one with a lady who seemed happy enough to talk to. It was Disneyland or something I can't remember.

When we got home we were exhausted from all the pushing and shoving, and then suddenly realized we hadn't set one foot inside of a store. That was a slight depressing thing to think about, that I'd just wasted three hours of my life.

"Mary.K? Morgan? Are you home?" Our mom yelled at us from the kitchen, when we opened the door. We shouted back we were home. "Okay, well, good," she said stomping down the stairs, "Your father and I are heading out for a night on the town!" she said with a ditsy little giggle. And they were. She was dressed in a emerald green dress with matching earrings and purse. Weird. Mom and dad rarely went out. Anniversary? Party? Animal sacrifice ritual?

Without even waiting for us to say anything they both ran out the door, yelling about hot dogs in the freezer or something.

Mary K. just went upstairs to pack for her trip to Las Vegas with her friend Alisa Soto, and another member of Kithic. She was going to be gone for three weeks and I was dreading it. I was going to miss her a lot and we'd been hanging out a lot more than we usually do. Maybe it had to do with Hunter's new friends...

It was still pretty annoying how I still got jealous of Jezebel spending loads of time with Hunter. Even more time than _I_ spend with Hunter. Trevor, I'd gotten to know was pretty nice. He was really sweet, and cute. He was genuinely pure, and simple. It didn't seem like he had much to hide. That made you feel more relaxed around him. He had a lot of charisma and charm. Like a sweet version of Hunter, really. But I don't mean that in a bad a way. I love Hunter. A lot.

**A/N: Hey Gang. I updated. And it was horrendous. I have written anything in awhile and if this sucked PLEASE don't flame me. I've just finished this chapter and by the time you read this am probably writing another one, not as boring. Honestly this chapter had a purpose.**


	5. The Trip

A week later, the phone rang abruptly as I was trying to finish the studying for the final exam I had before Christmas break. I picked it up, not sure who it was.

"Hello? Is there a Morgan Rowlands in the house?" The voice asked, and I predicted it to be a middle aged man who smoked. I was confused and cleared my voice. "Um, yes this is Morgan," I said, tucking piece of hair behind my ear. "Well, you're the lucky girl who won the trip to Anaheim, California! Disneyland that is, specifically speaking. You entered a contest in the Widows Vale mall, did you not?" He asked. I was startled and was in shock for a few moments. Then I realized I should probably talk once the man started coughing promptly. "Oh! Yes, that was me. You mean-I...I won?" I asked disbelievingly.

"Yes! In fact, you were the name that was drawn!" He confirmed me cheerfully, "We'll be by to give you your tickets and flight information tomorrow. You leave on the 27th," He said and quickly hung up before I even got the chance to act excited. Wow. I'm going to Disneyland. But there was still the matter of the parents... So I ran to the kitchen to use the better phone, since both parents were at work and it was the weekend. I punched in the numbers of my mom's work number. "Hello honey!" My mom answered brightly.

"Hey mum. Guess what? You might be a bit angry but Mary K. made me enter this contest when we were at the mall and ...well...I won..." I started a bit lamely. There was silence at the end of the phone.

"Okay...What for?" My mom asked apprehensively. "Um...Well, it's for eight people to Disneyland..." I said, kind of nervously. "Oh...well...who are you planning on taking?" She asked and I knew she meant whether boys were involved.

"Oh um...Bree, Robbie, Jezebel...Trevor, Hunter," I coughed the last names. I heard a sigh.

"Hunter and who? Trevor? Who's that?" My mom asked. "Oh, just Hunter's old friend." I answered.

"We're going to discuss this more when I get home. I need to know the details..." Predictable motherly answer.

I let out a breath of air I'd been holding in. There was no way I could argue with that.

But I really had no idea who else I'd invite. Mary K. would probably be in Vegas still... Sky probably...Jenna and Simon would be a good choice too...

I hung up and smiled and dialed Hunter's number I naturally knew off by heart. My heart skipped a beat when I heard his crisp British accent.

"Hi," I said quietly when he answered, feeling self conscious when Jezebel's image came to my head. I tried to shake it off.

"Hey, love!" Hunter exclaimed, his voice a few notes higher than usual. I tightened my grip on the phone when a heard a female hysterical laugh from the other end. For a second I thought I'd forget about the whole trip. I mean, why go on a trip with my boyfriend when he doesn't even seem loyal?

"Who's that?" I asked, even though I knew perfectly well who it was. I heard Hunter cough on something.

"Oh, just Jez..." Hunter said, sounding way too casual giving me a tug at my stomach and I wanted to throw up.

"Oh," I said, my voice sounding abnormally squeaky. I really didn't want to be on the phone that very second. I wanted to hang up without saying goodbye, crawl into my bed, curl up in a ball and cry. Crying is always best when you have nothing to cry about. It's satisfying and quenching. It's even better when something is wrong and the person who made you cry knows it, and you're not even that sad but you cry to make them feel guilty... I'm sorry. My mind tends to ramble a little more than natural. Like now. Shut up.

But instead of hanging up, I just kind of stood there listening to myself breathe.

"Morgan? Babe, are you there?" Hunter asked and again the urge to cry was there again.

"Yes, I'm here…" I said in a small voice. I decided I should be confident in myself and just tell him about the trip. So I asked, "How would you like to go on a trip with me?"

There was silence for quite a long time… a very long time in fact. I could feel my face burning. Burning hard.

"A t-trip?" he stuttered. He was going to say no. She knew it. He was definitely going to say-

"Absolutely!"

A/N: Haha... I love Hunter. I wish he was real. And about five years younger. Then you've gotta keeper. How will Morgan and Huntercelebrate together?

I also notice that nobody reviews and suggests anything. They just kind of compliment me. If you think there were anythings to improve the story please let me know. Unless it's mean. Then you can shut your mouth.


End file.
